candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2016
05:50 test 06:16 Now? 06:17 <3primetime3> Yeah. 06:17 <3primetime3> Passed level 1776. 06:18 o/ 06:18 Hi 06:18 1859 is NOT insanely hard 06:20 <3primetime3> I'm on 1777 lol. 06:21 Maybe Rose is coming here. 06:21 Im chatting with him on fb 06:21 1859 is NOT insanely hard even if reaching 180000 points 06:24 Prime 06:25 <3primetime3> Yes? 06:26 How you reached 1777 quite fast 06:26 <3primetime3> Boosters lol. 06:26 <3primetime3> And I lost my three star streak. 06:26 <3primetime3> Back at around 1600something. 06:27 Yes 06:39 <3primetime3> WikiaBot took the lucky candy. 06:39 Prime PM 06:41 <3primetime3> The U.S. did well on gymnastics :) 06:42 <3primetime3> Heyy NRN. 06:42 <3primetime3> I'm stuck on 1777 lol. 06:44 Why wikia bot 06:44 How can it steal 06:44 <3primetime3> I know lol. 06:44 Mr Primetime? 06:44 <3primetime3> It made 33 edits in 10 seconds XD 06:44 I have a question, Sir. 06:44 <3primetime3> Iceice moved the page. 06:45 Who got platnum badge today 06:45 Excuse me Sir? 06:45 Prime, PM? 06:46 <3primetime3> Sure. 06:46 <3primetime3> @NRN, AWikiBoy. 06:47 Yes 06:56 Prime PM 06:56 3primetime3 07:04 <3primetime3> Heyy Edwin. 07:08 Still not sastified to my avatar... Come back later. 07:08 <3primetime3> Haha Kay :) 07:09 prime make an edit 09:37 o/ 10:59 Hi 10:59 @Not real name Funky Farm is not completed this week... 11:01 I still did not complete funk farm 11:02 I opened levels using hack 11:02 Then screenshot 11:02 That level youre stuck at got nerfed on mobile 11:02 @Not real name I stuck level 1886 11:02 but today I passed 11:02 on Mobile 11:02 Nerfed vesion from Mobile 11:03 Also 1892 got nerfed 11:04 @Not real name What bad news on Funky Farm Levels? 11:05 Many buffs, too hard 11:06 @Not real name I known buff but I mean the mobile versions 11:06 Funky Farm is have Hell Clusters? 11:08 Yes 11:09 @Not real name Hell Clusters break after 1888 - 1890? 11:09 because 1889 was nerfed 11:09 on web 11:09 Hell Clusters Stars again on 1892 - 1895 11:11 Glitch on 1892 11:11 Glitch on nerfed 1892 11:11 Test 11:12 @Not real name what glitches from nerfed 1892? 11:20 Target score 11:22 @Not real name Target score of 1892? 11:23 Now I'm level 1887 11:23 another ridiculous hard levels... 11:24 1 star 30,000 11:24 2 stars 20,000 11:25 3 stars 30,000 11:25 @Not real name I saw these star scors 11:25 from page 1892/versions 11:25 ?????? Why is 1 star and 3 stars equal 11:25 @Not real name IDK 11:25 I sent live request to you now 11:25 please check it out 11:25 You have unreleased versions on mobile? 11:26 @Not real name Yep 11:26 I got Level 1884 and 1887 today 11:26 I thought you said yours was updated 11:27 @Not real name I mean unreleased versions of 1884 and 1887? 11:27 not latest versions 11:27 Yes 11:27 @Not real name today I not completed all yet 11:27 I complete all now 11:27 @Not real name so amazing 11:28 but do you use boosters for some levels? 11:28 Not quite 11:28 I used hacking on some levels 11:28 @Not real name what levels you use boosters? 11:28 1895 11:28 And 1893 11:29 I need to go now I havent ate dinner yet and I have to edit in soda wiki after this 11:29 @Not real name Cya 11:29 I hope you will come soon 11:29 not late 11:30 without coming too late 12:12 test 12:15 @Edwin91476 HI! 12:15 Hi 12:15 @Edwin91476 How are you today? 12:15 do you have dinner? 12:16 Not yet. 12:17 @Edwin91476 Level 1733 Nerfed version is fun as Level 252? 12:17 Did level 1733 now it is fun as level 252? 12:17 because 4 colours after nerfed 12:18 I done this level with over 1 millions 12:20 @Not real name HI! 12:20 again 12:20 I haven't been there Mossy :/ Just 1500 12:21 @Not real name What dinner did you have in today? 12:21 what do you eat? 12:23 @Roseturnip HI! 12:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJgfFOI_8Qw&feature=youtu.be 12:23 Walkthrough for Level 1733 12:24 I was uploaded today 12:24 Most fun level 12:24 Just like level 252 12:24 I played up to 1 million points 12:24 Im not saying what I ate 12:25 @Not real name why you dont tell me about your eating? 12:26 @Mossy, if people don't want to reveal it, stop asking about it 12:26 @Roseturnip Ok 12:27 @Not real name Level 1733 1st try with over 1 Million Points 12:27 but in walkthrough videos it was limited length 12:27 because Bandicam Free versions is recorded up to only 10 minutes 12:28 If I want more than this I need to purchase this versions 12:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJgfFOI_8Qw&feature=youtu.be 12:28 In walkthrough videos I can do up to 700K to 800K 12:31 @Not real name you notice the long message that i wrote? 12:31 Yes 12:32 @Not real name how do you feel? 12:32 Now Level 1733 was nerfed after that This level will be fun as level 252 12:34 @Not real name you notice that? 12:34 Rose pm 12:35 @Not real name Now Level 1733 nerf versions was fun as level 252 12:35 do you know? 12:36 Yes 12:36 Mossy can you change label in past version.pages Im editing now 12:37 @Not real name What label in past versions pages I need to edit them? 12:38 1890, 1891 and 1894 12:38 @Not real name I'm still stuck 1887 in this today 12:38 Change unreleased version web to first version mobile 12:38 @Not real name Ok 12:38 I am only efiting in phone now 12:39 And is hard to edit label 12:40 @Not real name Done for changing label now 12:41 Done my me 12:44 @Not real name Today is my 4,000th edits 12:44 now I'm over 4000 edits 12:44 User blog:Mossy Mos/4000th Edits!!! 12:44 this blog I posted recently in today 12:45 Ill post blog post only for 10k 12:47 @Not real name but you still over 8550 edits 12:47 I saw your profile 12:48 @Not real name Level 1894/Versions 12:48 Um... This level is really Nearly Impossible? 12:49 @HM100 HI! 12:49 Hello 12:49 @HM100 Today is my 4000th edit 12:49 User blog:Mossy Mos/4000th Edits!!! 12:50 Yes its nearly impossible 12:50 Bottom jellies are also double you know 12:50 @Not real name 3 stars scores is impossible 12:50 mosty hard part of level 1894 unreleased versions? 12:50 Yes 12:50 @Not real name do you ever tried to this level? 12:51 The hard part of 1894 is the bottom jellies 12:51 And in there you have double insteas of just single 12:51 Single is already very hard 12:51 @Not real name Level 1893 should be Insanely Hard or Nearly Impossible? 12:51 for 18 moves versions 12:51 HM, what month is A Pi M? 12:51 But how did you find them NRN? 12:52 *P 12:52 A pi p 12:52 @Megaphantaze HI! 12:52 A Pi P is jokes? 12:52 Insanely hard mossy 12:52 http://pasteboard.co/6XCpCDFSF.png 12:53 I looked HM's avatar and found this weird glitch 12:53 Anyone else having this kind of text in the month section 12:54 @Not real name I finished edit on level 1893 18 moves versions 12:54 Ugh, the user continues to make unnecessary edits -_- 12:54 http://pasteboard.co/6XE9w6p5V.png 12:54 Which user 12:54 @Not real name But categories I put Insanely Hard levels 12:54 for level 1893 18 moves 12:54 Well Mossy, this says you joined Arabic sub 2016 12:54 It is not a glitch. Because I language is set to Greek in my prefs, it will display it April as Απρ 12:55 The same happens to other users 12:55 This one, nrn 12:55 User:Micjan2003 12:55 @Olaf HI! 12:55 Oh, then why it must come to my version? 12:55 I hate that user 12:55 Look at his edits in soda wiki 12:55 Adding spaces is not an edit -_- 12:55 I find him.annoying in there 12:55 @Olaf I'm checking or unreleased versions levels for levels 1400s to 1600s levels 12:56 Unnecessary to show the months in user's mother language if other user is browsing the Wiki with own mother language 12:56 Just ban him 12:56 @Olaf Level 1401/Versions 12:57 Talk pages can't be deleted 12:57 @Olad Level difficulty should be Very Easy? 12:57 *Talk page messages 12:57 In my Wiki where I work, you can't delete your talk page messages 12:57 @Olaf Level 1401/Versions Level difficulty should be Very Easy or Easy? 12:57 They work as evidence in future 12:57 So I assume this Wiki also uses talk page messages as evidence 12:58 @Megaphantaze what you talking about? 12:58 These are mod things Mossy 12:58 I said very easy, mossy 12:58 No need to come int it 12:58 @Olaf Very easy? but popcorn mechanics on mobile is different 12:59 popcorn mobile mechanic different from its web a 12:59 But 30 moves made it slightly easier 12:59 Gotta make test on Micjan's page 12:59 I send a warning to him 12:59 It can be possible that he ignores us 01:00 I think those deleted messages are also warnings 01:00 @Olaf Level 1405/Versions should be Very Hard? 01:00 because Teleporter 01:00 you must bring down ingredients through the teleporters 01:00 but possible candies will be fall through teleporters 01:00 however ingredients exits are on top and also on teleporters 01:01 @Olaf Level 1401/Versions 01:01 will be Very Hard? 01:02 Opps... Level 1405/Versions 01:02 1405 very hard 01:02 1401 very easy 01:02 @Olaf Level 1407/Versions should be Easy? 01:02 for 45 moves versions 01:02 also Level 1408/Versions should be Somewhat Easy or Medium? 01:03 because 2 more moves for this versions 01:03 1407 Easy 01:03 however dont make it every huge differents for this level 01:03 Warning sent 01:03 1408 Medium 01:03 I tried to be as polite as possible 01:03 @Olaf that means 1408 is not much different at all 01:03 Maybe he will listen polite enough messages 01:03 I doubt it mega 01:03 @Olaf Level 1409/Versions should be Somewhat Easy? 01:04 Yes, Mega 01:04 Mossy* 01:04 oh goodness... 01:04 @Olaf Level 1411/Versions 01:05 both with 45 moves and six colours 01:05 with magic mixer and without 01:05 What difficulty of these levels should be? 01:05 Lol 01:06 I doubt he will listen, Mega 01:06 So do you care about deleted messages in talk pag? 01:06 but we will see 01:06 @Olaf I talking about Level 1411/Versions 01:06 I don't know mossy, what do you think? 01:07 @Olaf for without magic mixers difficulty maybe Somewhat hard? and for with magic mixers one should be Very hard? 01:07 for 45 moves and 6 colours versions 01:07 for both 01:07 Level 1411/Versions 01:10 @Megaphantaze HI 01:10 again 01:16 @Not real name HI again! 01:16 Stop using @ mossy 01:17 Im fine with it but some are not 01:17 Olaf HI again 01:17 Level 1411/Versions 01:17 for without magic mixer difficulty will be Somewhat Hard? and with magic mixer difficulty will be Very Hard? 01:17 for 45 moves and 6 colours for both versions 01:20 Back 01:20 @Edwin91476 I edited trivia for level 1733 01:20 Wb edwin 01:20 @Edwin91476 Trivia on level 1733 is level 255 and 1632 01:20 I said stop using @ mossy 01:21 but It was edited by me 01:21 into level 252 and 1632 01:21 Like what primetime said 01:21 to be play forever 01:21 @Not real name using @ make it pinging easily 01:21 Yes 1733 nerfed can play forever 01:21 and also make it easily to notice 01:22 But prime asked you to stop 01:22 Although Im fine with you using that 01:22 @Not real name on my walkthrough videos the length is limited 01:22 because bandicam free versions is can record to only 10 minutes 01:23 if you want to use bandicam in over 10 minutes you need to purchase for full version 01:23 Yes 01:23 on walkthrough for 1733 is i can play up to 700k to 800k 01:23 Bandicam has watermark 01:23 @Not real name yes it is free version 01:24 but full version it dont have one 01:24 free version is can record only 10 minutes 01:24 I uploaded 16 walkthrough videos in my channel today 01:24 @Not real name I was subscribed your youtube channel 01:25 What I did when I had damaged internet connection last night 01:25 Just played some buffed levels 01:25 @Edwin91476 Trivia Level 1733 is Level has play forever level 255 and 1632 but level 255 is not played forever you should change from level 255 into level 252 01:26 I was edited by me 01:26 Level 252 and 1632 is played forever 01:26 not level 255 01:26 for trivia of level 1733 01:26 Oops :D 01:26 252 not 255 01:26 @Edwin91476 Editing is done my me 01:27 for trivia of level 1733 01:27 But why you put a poll there. 01:28 @Edwin91476 It my mistake... 01:28 now level 252 is not poll now 01:29 Ah, and may someone help me to make board notes? 01:29 @Olaf are you remember of Level 1411/Versions 01:29 I posted difficulty of this level 01:29 for 45 moves and 6 colours 01:30 for without magic mixer difficulty is Somewhat Hard? and for with magic mixer difficulty will be Very Hard? 01:30 Back in 20 minutes. 01:30 @Edwin91476 you are going now? 01:59 Back and dead. 02:00 @Edwin91476 back but not dead yet 02:00 I'm here 02:00 I know. 02:01 @Edwin91476 If level 252 buffed into one star scores is 1,000,000 two star 5,000,000 and three star is 9,000,000 02:01 what happen? 02:01 Still VE. 02:03 @Edwin91476 and if 252 have sugar drop feature? 02:03 what happen? 02:04 ...Infinite sugar drops. 02:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2469_(SCCS) 02:04 Could you try to rate this? 02:06 @Edwin91476 I'm not joining , adding and editing for profiles yet... 02:06 You can rate here, in chat. 02:06 @Edwin91476 what difficulty will be for 2469? 02:07 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2469_(SCCS) Nerfed. I strongly feels it will be too hard for 20 moves. 02:07 @Edwin91476 I rated somewhat hard 02:08 Then if 20 moves? 02:08 @Edwin91476 it already rated Insanely Hard to Nearly Impossible 02:08 however it is first edits on fanon wikia 02:09 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2472_(SCCS) Then this? :D 02:10 @Edwin91476 sorry I was busy to fanon wikia... 02:10 even my first edit 02:10 because CCSW was busy enough for me 02:11 You just need to say here, not to edit. 02:12 @Edwin91476 I will back in 1 hour 02:12 see you later 02:12 you can come back chat in 1 hour 02:12 cya 02:12 Bye! 02:12 Mmm...Then no one here. 02:13 I need to go for some board notes then. 02:40 Oh look he replied, Mega 02:10 because CCSW was busy enough for me 02:11 You just need to say here, not to edit. 02:12 @Edwin91476 I will back in 1 hour 02:12 see you later 02:12 you can come back chat in 1 hour 02:12 cya 02:12 Bye! 02:12 Mmm...Then no one here. 02:13 I need to go for some board notes then. 02:40 Oh look he replied, Mega 04:30 AIDCG, send a message for all admins 04:31 A troll is on the rebellion writing Hippo Land everywhere 04:32 Olaf 04:32 Get that Moomin troll from our Wiki 04:32 04:33 This guy keeps calling next episode Hippo Land 04:48 He is still here. I already sent public message 04:48 I'm sure it will be noticed 06:00 @Megaphantaze HI! 06:00 I'm back 08:20 sup 2016 08 10